Tonights The Night
by gosh so sweet
Summary: And in the end we all know, we only breathe for so long. So tonight's the night, we all roll along. ORIGINALLY; We All Roll Along. Got deleted? Or something. Week after the seventh book. RH and some GH.
1. Move on

**We All Roll Along.**

**Chapter One:** Move on.

_And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing.. smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that.  
But she made me change my ways.  
With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days._

**Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my other stories. Certainly not 143 either. That'll most likely be updated tonight, actually! We'll see what I feel like after work- but it's only a 4 hour shift. So I shouldn't be that tried. But people at Wal-Mart can be absolutely ridiculous! Anyway, on with this new piece. Hope you like it!**

It'd been a week since the war. Five days since the huge funeral baring everyone that lost their lives during the war, it was beautiful. Three days since Molly had cooked a family meal. And a day ago, George started acting like himself.

He'd told everyone that it's what Fred would have wanted. Fred would have wanted everyone to live on, to be happy, to smile, to fulfill their lives. George told them, _If Fred knew how much all of you were grieving right now, I'm sure he'd slip you all a bit of puking pastilles. _George had gone back to himself. He had grieved, harder than the rest, for exactly 6 days.

And then he thought about what he'd do if it was the other way around. How he'd want Fred, and the rest of the family to feel, after he died. And that's when he realized that. Of course he wasn't forgetting about Fred, he was never **ever **going to forget about Fred. But he was going to give him exactly what he wanted. And he knew this would be it. Get the family up and going, keep the business going, and give Ron hell; the usual things.

The family had been absolutely surprised by the outrageous rant of George Weasley. They were supposed to be happy? It seemed a bit cruel. But the further George went into it, the more they realized.

"Fred is my other half. You all know that, you all see it. We think the exact same things, we feel the same things. And I'm telling you right now, if I was to have died instead of Fred- I would want you all to be happy!" He shouted, ignoring the sadness coming from his mother, and the closing of eyes brought when Fred's name was said. Hermione listening intently, though her eyes filled with tears. Harry comforting Ginny. Ron brooding at the end of the table as he glared at his brother who was upsetting their mother. "I'd want you all to keep living! Mum, I'd want you to keep cooking for the kids that are here, and yelling at me for slipping Ron that daydream potion the other day! Dad, I'd want you to go through your muggle collection again, stop worrying about us! Ginny, I'd want you to go back to school, become captain of the Quidditch team and give the Slytherins hell! Hermione, the Magical Creatures Department in the Magic of Ministry is calling your name!" His eyes switching to each person who was being addressed, "Harry, you're calling is an auror. Don't blame yourself for Fred losing his life. The war wasn't your fault. He died a hero." He then switched to Ron, the last one in the room.

"Ronnie." He started, ignoring Ron's mean glare. "I'd want you to live up to what I know you can be. First, I'd want you to make your move. And you know what I'm talking about." Ron's glare becoming a bit uneasy. Though he wanted to laugh, it was something him and Fred teased him about all the time. It brought back memories. He couldn't help thinking that maybe he was right. George was making sense. "And I'd want you to help Fred, at the shop." And that's when Ron realized George was asking him to help him. And he wasn't going to decline. It was him and Fred's shop, that was for certain. But he'd do anything to help. Absolutely anything.

"I want you all to think about what I said. Think about what I'm trying to say. Fred was my brother, my best friend, my complete other half." He then paused, the smile still on his face. "I'm telling you it's what he wants. I know it's what he wants." He took this time to look around the table, at every single person.

"You've gotta live your lives. He wouldn't want you all to just stop living. And I think deep inside, each and every one of you knows that."

And that's when everyone at the burrow realized it. They weren't just going to live for themselves, they were going to live for the sake of Fred, for the life he couldn't live.

Of course, there was still going to be sadness, still going to be crying at night, and still a little tension when his name was brought up.

But there was going to be a lot of moving on.

But Fred, he'd never be forgotten.

At the end, he'd be thanked.

**I'm ending it there, it's kind of like a starter chapter. The start to how it's all going to work out. Next chapter it'll be more of Ron talking to George about the shop. And everyone discussing what they're going to do. (Going to school, auror training, all that sort.) And of course, Ron and Hermione. I'm not sure exactly what yet. But it'll be good, I promise. Review please! And I'm getting a new computer chord, yay! REVIEW.**


	2. Go

**We All Roll Along.**

**Chapter Two: **Go.

_I'm feeling sick,  
Girl you're so contagious._

**I only got two reviews, but I really am excited to write this… so I'm already updating. OH WELL. THAT'S LIFE. **

It was the day after George's philosophy and nobody really discussed what they thought, though silently they all agreed.

Ron had been his usual self. He'd stayed away from mostly everybody and spent half the day degnoming the garden. It's what he'd been doing lately. The gnomes were beginning to give up.

As he threw his gloves at the side of the house, untying his boots as he tried to walk into the house at the same time, he heard his name being called. He looked up to see his mother and a plate of sandwiches on the table. The speech must have gotten to her. Not only had she cooked dinner last night, but she made breakfast this morning, and now. And she had a smile on her face during all of it.

"Ronald, have some sandwiches dear. You've been working hard." Truth was it didn't feel like working, he was in such a deep state of thinking. He nodded his head slowly, grabbing a sandwich and then passing Ginny, Harry, and Hermione who were all sitting in the living room, and heading upstairs.

Hermione's smile fell as she watched him enter and exit the room. She'd barely spoken to him. He'd helped her at the funeral, comforted her. And she had comforted him. But as soon as they got back to the burrow, he'd pushed away form anyone. He seemed to be taking it hard. It was almost funny. Ron always used to complain about the twins, how they teased him, and hurt him, and tested him with their new goodies from their shop. But now that Fred was gone, Ron must have realized just how much he was going to miss it all.

She'd tried speaking to him once. He mumbled and left the room. She knew part of the reason he was so upset, was because Molly was always looking so fragile. But now that Molly was trying to move on, she figured Ron might try.

"Give him time, Hermione. I know him. He'll wake up from his imperius state, I promise." Ginny spoke softly, watching Hermione's fallen smile curl upwards a bit.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Once Ron entered his room, he kicked a few things out of his way. Some old clothes, Harry's bag, and a shoe. He wanted to be happy, he did. He wanted to talk to all of them. But he couldn't feel it in him. Everything was going to be different. The holidays, dinner, the birthdays. Oh he couldn't even think about the birthdays. The twins birthdays were always so epic… and it was gone.

He ran a hand through his hair as he knew what he had to do. He took his wand out of his pocket and let his thought process take over.

"Ron!" George exclaimed, watching his brother appear next to him in the shop. He saw Ron was still being his gloomy self and immediately frowned. "This is a happy place, I don't want any of that."

"George." Ron started, stepping behind the counter to where George was. "Do you really think it's what Fred would have wanted? You're not just saying this, so that… well." He paused, stuttering a bit. He didn't wanna upset his brother, but he had to know. "You're trying to make us happy, just so you don't get saddened by our grief… are you?" He wanted to truly believe in what George was saying, but he couldn't if George didn't **really** believe it himself.

But to his surprise, George wasn't mad, nor upset. He actually understood.

"Listen, Ronnie. Everything I said was the truth. This is how I feel. And I feel that I'm right. When am I not?" He added a bit of a smirk before becoming straight-faced again. "You won't be a bad guy if you just keep living. He's not going to hate you if you do what you want to do, and let yourself be happy." He paused, then began again, "He won't hate you… I'm not going to hate you." He knew part of it must have been that Ron was too afraid to show any sort of happiness near George, afraid he'd be accused of not caring.

Ron's eyes, which had been currently attracted to the floor, looked up as he felt that George was done speaking. He nodded his head and let out a shaky sigh. "Alright." He muttered, "I'll try."

"Damn right you will. And I was serious about making your move, you useless git."

Ron's head immediately jerked up once again as he felt the fire erupt back inside him, just as it did **both** the twins tried to rally him up. "Don't start with that! I'm taking my time!"

"And you're taking her time too, Ronnie! You've been like this for 7 years now. There's absolutely no time to waste." He then leaned a bit closer, "You want me to send her a bit of love potion? On the house."

"I don't want this done by potion. I don't think I have to resort to that…" Silence. "Wait, do I?"

George let himself laugh out loud. It was always so easy to mess with Ron's head. But it honestly didn't take much either. "Bloody hell, Ron. No. You don't have to. Just make a god damn move before I do." Of course, he'd never do something like that. But the faster Ron did it, the faster George would stop with his nonsense.

"Whatever." He mumbled, signifying that the conversation was clearly over. He walked away from George slightly, leaving the back of the counter as he glanced around the shop. It was amazing. The twins really outdid themselves… He said it every time, really. He let out another sigh, and then turned around. "Were you serious about wanting me to help?"

"I said I would have wanted you to help Fred." George corrected, hiding back his smile. He hated asking Ron to stay back, and help him with the shop. But he needed family. And Ron was his brother, and he couldn't think of anyone better.

"So you want me to help, then?" Ron asked, laughing slightly as he shook his head. Too bad the Weasley boys weren't best at getting out what they wanted to say.

"I do."

"Then, I will." He took another glance around the shop and looked back at George. "I'll see you at dinner, we can talk about it then." He knew George was probably feeling a bit guilty, wondering if Ron wanted to go into auror training with Harry, or something along that sort. "I couldn't have ask for a better way to start living." And with that, he apparated back into his room.

* * *

"Oh, hi..." Hermione greeted, uneasy. She had been lured into his room, missing his overall existence. And she just hoped, and prayed, he may have missed hers too.

**Before you complain for it being so short, I know! I'm so sorry aha. I am extremely overtired. And I just need to sleep. But I wanted to update this! 143 should be updated tomorrow, before work, if I have time. If not, then after work. IF NOT, then Monday. Ahah. REVIEW! Please. Don't just favorite or alert it. Let me know what you think. REVIEW.**


End file.
